


The King's Engagement

by trixter201



Series: The Prince of Essitir [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Omega Merlin, Other, Shithead Arthur, Snarky Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: Very short prequel to The Prince of Essitir.I will expand on Merlin's past more in the sequels to come! :)





	The King's Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO my friends and minions! I hope you enjoy this very short prequel! The sequel will be out in a few days I wanted it to be longer so I decided to snip this in for you. I have been very busy helping my friend get ready for a trip she is planning. She is going to Tanzania, Africa to help teach English to children. If you would like to support my dear friend on her journey please donate to her go fund me page. https://www.gofundme.com/tanzania-children039s-education
> 
> I am in no way making money from these fanfics.

"Merlin! My darling brother! There you are!" Cenred said as Merlin entered the throne room. "Hello, Cenred. William told me you wish to speak with me?" Merlin said sitting on the throne next to his brother. "Yes, Merlin. I have a special surprise for you." Oh no. "What would that be?" "I am getting married." Cenred drawled leaning back. "Oh?" Merlin nearly sighed with relief "to whom?" Cenred grinned "The beautiful Morgana Le Fay, Uther's ward."

 

 

"That's wonderful Cenred. Congratulations!" It was surprising really. Uther has always been possessive of his ward. Merlin almost didn't believe it. "They will be here today or tomorrow to discuss an alliance." "So soon?" "Yes. I have work to do I will speak to you later." Merlin dipped his head and left the room.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Apparently he's marrying the Lady Morgana," Merlin said rubbing his eyes. William scrunched up his nose in distaste and began poking the fireplace "Will what are you doing?" "I'm bored and you literally pay me to do a job that you do," William grumbled. "I can clean up myself! I didn't ask for a manservant Will but if you have to clean something go be useful in the kitchens." "Is that an order?" "Do I need to make it one?" "I'm going" 

 

As soon as William was out the door Merlin changed and climbed out his window. If he wanted to go to town without his guards this was the only way. He could cloak himself with his magic but no one knew he was a warlock. He had seen what Cenred had done to the sorcerers he liked to collect and he wanted to steer clear if possible. 

 

 

It was sunny outside. People were smiling as they walked and children were playing in the streets. Suddenly the trumpets obnoxious sound filled the air making it heard that Camelot's party had arrived. Wonderful. Merlin ran back to his room and changed again and put on his crown. The guards escorted him to where they were to meet Camelot's party. "Merlin, you may return to your chambers." Cenred said "But-" "Now!" Merlin frowned but turned and walked back to his chambers.

 

 

Something was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO my friends and minions! I hope you enjoy this very short prequel! The sequel will be out in a few days I wanted it to be longer so I decided to snip this in for you. I have been very busy helping my friend get ready for a trip she is planning. She is going to Tanzania, Africa to help teach English to children. If you would like to support my dear friend on her journey please donate to her go fund me page. https://www.gofundme.com/tanzania-children039s-education
> 
> I am in no way making money from these fanfics.


End file.
